ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Carr
| Place of birth = New Orleans, Louisiana, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Los Angeles, California, USA | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Lee Kelso | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Paul Wallace Carr was an American actor who portrayed Lieutenant Lee Kelso in . He broke into acting in 1955 and made well over a hundred television guest appearances, eight regular series roles, about thirty film roles, and a number of plays. A few of his guest appearances were multiple episodes as the same character; a few others were multiple episodes as different characters - a true character actor. He and his wife ran a health food business. His film credits include Alfred Hitchcock's The Wrong Man (1956, with Barry Atwater, Charles Cooper, Anna Karen, and Nehemiah Persoff), The Young Don't Cry (1957, with Gene Lyons and Stefan Gierasch), Posse from Hell (1961, with Frank Overton), Captain Newman, M.D. (1963, with Barry Atwater, James Gregory, Paul Sorenson, and Seamon Glass), The Dirt Gang (1972, with Michael Pataki, Charles Macauley, and Michael Forest), Ben (1972, with Kenneth Tobey and Joseph Campanella), Brute Corps (1972, with Charles Macauley, Roy Jenson, and Michael Pataki), Executive Action (1973, with Dick Miller, Lee Delano, Paul Sorenson, John Anderson, Gilbert Green, and Ed Lauter), The Bat People/It Lives by Night (1974, with Stewart Moss, John Beck and Michael Pataki), Raise the Titanic (1980, with Michael Pataki, Mark L. Taylor, Michael Ensign, Solar Crisis (1990, with Paul Williams, Roy Jenson, Dan Shor, Brenda Bakke, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Louie Elias, Vince Deadrick, Jr., and Michael Berryman) He appeared in the TV miniseries Scruples (1980, with Gary Graham, Walt Davis, John de Lancie, Kim Cattrall, Sarah Marshall), as well as the TV movies; The Wild Women of Chastity Gulch (1982, with Joan Collins, Rex Holman, and pop star Donny Osmond), Adventures of the Queen (1975, with Steven Marlo and Elizabeth Rogers), The Lives of Jenny Dolan (1975, with Percy Rodriguez, James Darren, Tony Young, Rod Arrants, and Charles Drake), and Trial Run (1969, with William Bramley and Forbidden Planet star Leslie Nielsen). The first of Carr's three times acting opposite his "Where No Man" co-star Paul Fix occurred on a 1959 episode of . That episode also featured John Anderson. The third time Carr worked with Fix was on an episode of the 1966 show , which originally aired the day after the Star Trek pilot in which they both appeared first hit the airwaves. Carr's other co-stars on that show include Joseph Ruskin, Abraham Sofaer, Paul Stader, Whit Bissell, Lee Meriwether, and James Darren. Other series on which Carr appeared include (1967, with William Smithers), and the Robert Lansing series Twelve O'Clock High (1964, with Frank Overton, Jud Taylor and Bert Remsen). He also played Crewman Clark during the first season of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, appearing in several episodes with other future Trek actors, including John Anderson, James Doohan, John Hoyt, and Nancy Kovack. His voice credits include the role of "Matsuoka" in the Japanese anime Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex / Kôkaku kidôtai: Stand Alone Complex (2002, with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael Forest, Richard Miro, Paul Mercier, Mike Reynolds, Doug Stone, Steve Kramer, Carolyn Hennesy, Christopher Carroll, and Screaming Mad George the special effects wizard for science fiction horror films such as Bride of Re-Animator (starring Jeffrey Combs) as well as the voice of the school headmaster in the Japanese anime Blood: The Last Vampire (2000, with Dave Mallow) Carr died of complications from lung and brain cancer on 17 February 2006. He was 72 years old. External links * Paul Carr - official website * * * at StarTrek.com de:Paul Carr es:Paul Carr sv:Paul Carr Carr, Paul Carr, Paul